


(great) expectations

by zauberer_sirin



Series: makeouts are mandatory [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9948728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: Written for the Cousy Kisses Drabble-a-thon. Prompt: "undercover"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nausicaa_of_phaeacia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/gifts).



“ _Unconvincing_?”

Coulson blinks, wondering if he has heard it okay.

It’s very late, right after the mission, and they are alone in the kitchen of the Zephyr and Daisy is drinking her beer quite quickly, uncharacteristically.

She waves her hand, “Well, a bit unconvincing. But don’t worry, I made up for it.”

He is tempted to agree, remembering how, after his _very convincing_ (but very professional and respectful), Daisy grabbed him by the collar and pushed her tongue inside his mouth. He thinks he did well to hide his surprise, and he went on with the mission, but now, with the adrenaline ebbing away, in the darkness and humming of the flight, sharing a drink with Daisy, he allows himself to remember the finer details of Daisy’s improvised addition to their charade. She added passion, for the benefit of their audience, judging Coulson was not selling it. It was a good kiss, a great kiss. The kind he hasn’t had in years - but it was Daisy, and it was a mission, so other than the pleasant memory of how the tip of her tongue felt pressed against the roof of his mouth, Coulson can’t give it much importance.

They are here, post-op, and it’s companionable, and he’s grateful to have gotten out of there alive and to be in Daisy’s company afterwards.

“I was a bit disappointed, that’s all,” she tells him, and her eyes shine with humor in such a way - almost innocent in its joy and harmlessness - that Coulson finds it impossible to be offended.

Okay, he’ll bite.

“Disappointed?”

“I know it was just an undercover kiss but I was expecting more…” she waves her fingers again, gesturing towards his face. “Just _more_.”

Coulson ignores the uncomfortable, nice pressure in his chest thinking that Daisy has imagined how he’d kissed before tonight. He chooses to be amused instead.

“Do you spend a lot of time building expectations about how I kiss, Agent Johnson?”

Daisy looks caught, a victory. She looks embarrassed, which Coulson definitely didn’t mean. 

“No?” she replies. “I mean, _no_. But - you’re Phil Coulson, and you are _you_ , so of course I guessed that you’d…”

She stops using words, instead she makes a very expressive face. That’s a lot of expectations, Coulson thinks, staring at that face, at Daisy’s blatant feelings, and suddenly he’s tasting beer on her lips, looping one hand around her waist and he presses her gently against the kitchen counter. His other hand is already in her hair and he thinks Daisy was right, this is what he should have done while on the mission, and not that _unconvincing_ , dry kiss.

This is what he should have done.

Daisy opens her mouth underneath him, draws him closer, bunching her fists in his already wrinkled shirt. When she kissed him back at the embassy’s party it had felt, for a moment, real. But that’s because Coulson hadn’t known better. This feels real-real, or different, at least. Less polished, messier (Daisy pulling at his bottom lip for a moment, making him groan), more Daisy. 

(Apparently he has been having his own expectations as well)

He breaks the kiss, wraps his hands around her hips and pulls her away a bit. Her eyes shine again, a lot more. It’s almost painful to look at them.

“Still disappointed?” he asks.

Daisy grins.

“ _Somehow_ , I’m slowly getting over it.”


End file.
